User talk:Alexiel Marani
Welcome Hello Karonor Pinewood, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:5090|The New Kingdoms- Chapter 3 page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 21:34, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Canon Artwork No problem :) One more thing - pick the symbol's color. And, to avoid even more confusion, you folks try to decide which colors the RP's infobox should have. They're also used to distinguish the Canons, and in your case, for example, Tate Nikulson has a Nelthar Canon infobox (red and black) and Kaldtfrelsers have a default one (black and white). Tate is not a Nelthar Canon character so it's a bit confusing. It's only one infobox per canon :) And the icon's color shouldn't blend with the infobox much. KOOL KHAJIIT 05:48, November 10, 2014 (UTC) : Don't worry, me or Harold will do it once I make the icon :) Just tell what should be red and what should be yellow (text/background). KOOL KHAJIIT 06:24, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Uh, here, something like this: :: ::Tell me what you think. KOOL KHAJIIT 12:56, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I remade the icon so that it doesn't look like Zippertrain Canon's one. Here you go. :::: Maps Between glitches, slow internet, and fufilling other requests, I finally got it done. If you aren't satisfied, just tell me and I will redo it. Also note, Solstheim isn't on the base map I have, so I just added it in for the people who owned it. http://tinypic.com/r/ezpm36/8 http://tinypic.com/r/2qs77mv/8 http://tinypic.com/r/2potnrc/8 http://tinypic.com/r/6isljb/8 http://tinypic.com/r/dm8zuq/8 http://tinypic.com/r/x4hyll/8 http://tinypic.com/r/30lhq90/8 http://tinypic.com/r/2uh4gmx/8 http://tinypic.com/r/68x821/8 http://tinypic.com/r/30tqntw/8 http://tinypic.com/r/11jw3g0/8 To upload to the wiki, just download the image to your computer and post it like any other image. Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 01:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks alot. We in NK really appreciate it. The Ash God 02:32, December 11, 2014 (UTC)The Ash God : Oh, I just realized I misread what you wrote! You asked for a map instead of multiple, I got your orders mixed up with another's. I can get you a single map with all factions by tomorrow if you want it. Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 03:23, December 11, 2014 (UTC) : That would be great. The Ash God 03:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Here is the full map, note the borders are a bit more accurate on this one. ::: http://tinypic.com/r/alqkb9/8 ::: Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 00:49, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks. The Ash God 20:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Namir What mod did you use for Namir's armor? 21:14, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I used a picture from the Internet, and the page says nothing. Sorry. Pix For > Redguard Skyrim The Ash God 21:18, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Ash Knight Things Hey Kar, I found that Ash Knight image again. Thought you might want to use it. Here you go . Tate the Great (talk) 01:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Its looks good but it has a Watermark I cant remove since I dont have paint. Can you do anything about it? The Ash God 01:57, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Corvus Lazarus Hey, I'm really bad at making/editing pages. Since Corvus was your idea, can you make and edit his page? If you can, thanks. --LordAmell (talk) 18:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure, man. I like editing. The Ash God 18:17, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Half-Breed Characters I have noticed that on almost all the Half-Breed characters pages that you made you added them to the Half-Breeds category and the categories of the races they are a mix of. I have removed the categories in the instances that you did. When a character is a hybrid/half-breed then he is only to be added to the Half-Breeds category, and not the categories of the races which he is a mix of. 18:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) My apologies, I dd not realize that putting 'Half-Breed was enough. It will not happen again. The Ash God 19:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Karonor If you can, can you meet me at chat? Thanks. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 16:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) CK Well for me, Crusader Kings is not free for some reason, but I'll try to get it since it's only 88 pesos (like 5 bucks). Maybe my parents well let me borrow their card this once... T8 the Gr8 (talk) 21:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) NK You gonna reply in NK? XD Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 02:30, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Prophica There, I just did. I think. I put her in Marshal City, so could you see if I did it right? T8 the Gr8 (talk) 12:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't even know how the actual RP part comes in to it anyways. I feel like such a n00b ;( Anyways, just took her out. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Time of Turmoil - Falkreath coup plan Luciun's plan is to encourage a bandit raid. He'd go to the bandits, tell them that he'd be there to open the gate/silence the alarm to help the bandits with their raid on Falkreath, and maybe supply arms. This way, the bandits would be stronger than Falkreath's regular guard. Luciun would then organize the Syffim as a small army to fight the bandits. He'd plant incriminating evidence in the leader of Falkreath's study indicating he was the traitor. When the bandits overpower Falkreath, the Syffim will step in and save the day. Falkreath's existing government would have lost a lot of their money (which Luciun could take back from the bandits), lost their guards and lost their reputation with it revealed that one of the nobles was a traitor. Luciun, meanwhile, would be a hero and have the backing of an army. The bandits would be easy enough to negotiate with, and a few guards could be assassinated to get rid of the alarms. The incriminating evidence needn't be actual evidence, as the Syffim would be in charge of the investigation. Pacman the great (talk) 00:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) About Time of Turmoil Hey I received your message about ToT. i'm still in the RP, but my notifications won't show it. (It keeps screwing up for me these days.) Can you link the RP for me? I also need a short summary. Thanks. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 21:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: We haven't talked, in a Long time. Hey, Kar. I'll be heading to bed somewhat soon, but I can talk on chat for a bit before I do. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:19, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm on right now. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:58, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ~~Age of Kingdoms~~ Hey man, look, I know I'm not on a lot, but I do know that managing a Tamriel-Wide RP about ruling a kingdom is strenous (See TTW). So, if you ever need help with co-managing, I got you covered The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. =Random Stuff Hey Karonor, Can I meet you on chat next time you see me there? Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 13:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate two fighters this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer.